gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Last Stand
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken miniatur|Zwei Mendez-Killer und Vics Hunter (auf dem Dach von Diaz’ Villa: Ein Mechaniker schraubt noch am Hunter herum und Diaz steht daneben) * Ricardo Diaz: Mendez ist in Downtown. Seine Bude ist ’ne Festung, aber mit diesem Baby machst du das ganze Gebäude platt. * Victor Vance: Gut. Wenn ich fertig bin, sind wir fertig. Lance und ich schulden dir dann nichts mehr. (Vic setzt sich in den Heli) * Diaz: Wenn du fertig bist, gehört mir die ganze Stadt. Der amerikanische Traum. Und nur wegen dir, Vic. Du bist ein Held. * Victor: Nein, ich bin ein Arschloch. Ich hab lieber irgendwelche Idioten reich gemacht, während meine Familie in die Brüche gegangen ist. Und mein Mädchen starb, während sie gewartet hat, dass ich anrufe. * Diaz: Mädchen? Brauchst du Pornos? Ich hab ein paar Pornos mit Tieren, die gefallen dir sicher. Ich hab sie durch, bis du wieder da bist. * Victor: Ich komme nicht zurück, Diaz. Ich tue das auch nicht für dich, sondern für mich. * Diaz: Woohoo! Wie du meinst, harter Bursche. Wir sehen uns! Hahahaha! (Diaz geht, Vic startet... später, auf dem Mendez-Gebäude: Martinez kommt in einem Hubschrauber angeflogen und steigt auf dem Dach aus) * Jerry Martinez: Vic feiert hier wohl ohne mich. (zum Piloten) Durchsuch das Gebäude. Treib den Scheißkerl aufs Dach, ich bring’s dann zu Ende. (der Heli fliegt weg, um Vic aufs Korn zu nehmen – zwei Stöcke tiefer flieht Diego mit den Worten) * Diego Mendez: Correnle! (kurz darauf: Vic kommt aus dem Treppenhaus und befindet sich auf dem Dach) * Martinez (militärisch):' Achtung! ''(Jerry steht mit vorgehaltenem AK-47 hinter Vic) * '''Martinez: Haha! Vic, ich hätt schwören können, du salutierst. Waffe runter. * Victor: Leck mich! * Martinez: Vic, immer noch so verbissen. Weißt du, was dein Problem ist? Du willst der gute Junge im bösen Spiel sein. Ha. Ich dachte, du hättest Potenzial. Aber du bist auch nur ein Dummkopf. Wie Mendez. (Mendez taucht ebenfalls mit vorgehaltenem AK auf) * Diego: Me cago en tu madre!Ich vergewaltige deine Mutter! * Martinez: Oye ese! Qué hay de nuevo?Als hättest du das noch nicht! * Diego: Vete a la mierda!Leck mich, Mann! * Martinez: Du zuerst. (nach dem Showdown) * Victor: Danke für alles, Martinez. Du warst eine große Hilfe. (er wirft seine Waffe (eine Pistole!) auf den Boden und spuckt auf Martinez Leiche. Hinter ihm nähert sich ein Maverick-Hubschrauber, der auf dem Dach landet Lance springt völlig aufgedreht raus) * Lance: Los geht’s, Bruder. Machen wir die Penner alle. (Lance richtet seine Pistole auf die am Boden liegenden Toten) * Victor: Lance, es ist schon erledigt. * Lance: Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig, ihr Schweine. Jetzt geht Lance Vance euch an die Wäsche. Und wenn Lance einer Alten an die Wäsche geht, dann fließen Tränen. * Victor: Lance, halt’s Maul. Es ist vorbei. * Lance: Was? Oh, tja, wir haben’s geschafft, Baby. Du und ich. (die beiden lachen) * Victor: Ja. Hey, hör zu. (sie umarmen sich) * Victor: Mit Diaz sind wir quitt. Wir sollten aus der Stadt verschwinden oder uns wenigstens ruhig verhalten. * Lance: Ja. Du hast recht. * Victor: Ich werde Pete ein bisschen Geld schicken. * Lance: Cool. Denk aber bitte nicht, dass es hier um dich geht, Bruder. Also, nur um dich. * Victor: Das tue ich nicht. Es geht um dich, mich, Pete und Mom, wo immer sie ist. * Lance: Nein, Mann. Es geht darum, dass ich ein bisschen was auf die Seite gepackt habe. Etwa 20 Kilo. * Victor: Sag mal, spinnst du? Wirf es weg. * Lance: Nein, wir heben es einfach auf. Es ist versteckt. Außerhalb der Stadt. Wir verhalten uns ruhig, dann verkaufen wir es. * Victor: Nein! Nein, nein. Kein Interesse. Hörst du mich? * Lance: Okay, Mann. Wie du meinst. * Victor: Das stimmt. * Lance: Komm, hauen wir ab. (sie steigen in den Helikopter und fliegen davon – die Leichen von Martinez und Mendez bleiben zurück...) ---- Zusätzliche Dialoge Wenn Vic im Gebäude ist, hatte er ursprünglich noch Folgendes zu sagen. * Yeah! * Friss das! * Ich krieg dich, Mendez! * Komm schon, Mendez. Wo bist du? * Was sagst du dazu, du stummes Arschloch? * Oh, Scheiße! Auch Diego Mendez hatte noch ein paar Extra-Dialoge. * Da ist die Puta!Hure * Legt ihn um! * Macht ihn alle! * Da drüben! * Schnappt ihn euch! * Chingar!Wichser! Mission miniatur|links|Diego Mendez’ Leiche miniatur|Jerry Martinez’ Leiche Flieg zur Mendez Foundation, östlich des Hyman Memorial Stadium, westlich des Hyman Condo. In den beiden oberen Stockwerken mit den großen Glasfassaden warten bereits etliche Wachen auf dich. Sie sind schwer bewaffnet (sogar mit Raketenwerfern), also halte zunächst Abstand und komm dann erst in der richtigen Position angeflogen, um gleich ordentlich zu punkten. Jubel ihnen alles rein, was der Hunter (er hat einen Schadensbalken) hergibt: Raketen und MG-Salven ohne Ende. Weiche dabei anfliegenden feindlichen Raketen aus! Nach einiger Zeit sind alle angezeigten Wachen hinüber. Trotzdem wird dein Heli in einer Zwischensequenz getroffen und schmiert brennend ab, weshalb du auf dem Gebäude landest. Der Heli hat seine Schuldigkeit getan und geht hinter dir in die Luft. Auf dem Dach findest du ein AK-47, einen Raketenwerfer und eine Schutzweste, nimm also mit, was du brauchst, denn du WIRST es gebrauchen können. Ein mitgeführtes M249 mit ordentlich viel Munition ist andererseits mindestens gleich wertvoll. Geh jetzt ins Treppenhaus. In den folgenden zwei Etagen findest du eine Vielzahl an Mendez-Gangstern, die aus allen Rohren mit ihren Micro-SMGs und Kalaschnikows schießen. Nutze also Schränke, Schreibtische, Wände usw. als Schutz, sammle – wenn nötig – vorhandene frische Schutzwesten ein und sorge immer dafür, dass du noch genug Munition hast. Nach zwei Etagen getöteter Mendez-Leuten taucht oben auf dem Dach dein Erzfeind Martinez mit einem Maverick-Hubschrauber auf und steigt aus. Unten in den Büros triffst du auf Diego Mendez höchstpersönlich, doch der flieht in Richtung Dach. Folge ihm also ins obere Stockwerk. Hier wirst du abwechselnd von weiteren Wachen und Martinez’ vor der Fassade herumfliegenden Helikopter unter Feuer genommen. Erledige zuerst die Gangster, geh dann hinter irgendwelchen Büromöbeln vor dem Heli in Deckung und feuere auf ihn, wenn du eine entsprechende Meldung bekommst. Der Heli hat einen roten Schadensbalken und du wirst das Katz- und Maus-Spiel mehrfach durchziehen müssen. Mit einer Minigun, einem Raketenwerfer oder dem vielseitig einsetzbaren M249 bekommst du den Hubschrauber aber schnell weg. Ist der Heli Schrott, musst du hoch aufs Dach. Hier geht es nun rund! Beseitige Mendez und Martinez! Beide sind mit AKs bewaffnet und brennen darauf, dich zu killen. Mit der Minigun oder dem M249 gibt es aber auch hier wieder keine Probleme. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn der Hunter zerstört wird oder du das Gebäude verlässt. Mitteilung Das Gewinner-Outfit ist jetzt im Versteck verfügbar. Des Weiteren ist nun die Skywolf-Zeit-Challenge freigeschaltet, die ihr mit dem Hunter absolvieren könnt. Radiomeldung * Nachrichtensprecherin: Ein gestohlener Militärhubschrauber hat heute die oberen Etagen des Gebäudes der Mendez Foundation in Downtown zerstört. Laut ersten Berichten soll es dutzende Tote gegeben haben. Diego Mendez soll mit unter den Toten sein. Quellen aus dem Gangstermilieu sagen, die Aktion sei ein legitimer Anschlag auf die Mendez-Brüder gewesen, die angeblich beide große Fische in der Unterwelt von Vice City gewesen sein sollen. Das VCPD bittet darum, wachsam zu bleiben, da Attentäter und Dieb weiterhin auf freiem Fuß sind. VNN – der brandaktuelle Nachrichtensender. Wissenswertes In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von Vice City Stories musste man auf dem Dach noch gegen drei Gegner kämpfen, sprich: Martinez, Mendez und einen dritten. Die am Boden liegende Leiche sieht dem Charakter Tommy Vercetti sehr ähnlich (wobei er es definitiv nicht ist) oder eben dem Drogenstrecker aus der Mission The Exchange. Die Pistole, mit der Lance seinem Bruder "zu Hilfe kommen" will und bei der es sich um die Beretta 92FS Inox handelt, taucht lediglich noch in der Anfangssequenz von Nice Package ''in den Händen von Vic auf und sollte wahrscheinlich ursprunglich als Modell für die normale Pistole verwendet werden (siehe Beta-Waffen). Selbst wenn man Diego Mendez oder Jerry Martinez vom Dach herunter wirft,liegen sie in der Endsequenz der Mission auf dem Dach des Mendez-Gebäudes. Fußnoten 'Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht''' Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Ricardo-Diaz-Missionen Kategorie:Schlussmissionen